Finał warty uwagi
Totalna Porażka : I Love Money 2 - odcinek 13/13 Czołówka. Willa - Kuchnia Finałowa czwórka przyrządza sobie śniadanie. Wszyscy mają rzadko spotykany u nich dobry humor. Fatih : Super, że Oliver odpadł. Nie zasłużył, żeby się tu znaleźć. Evelynn : '''Właśnie. Frajer, który piąte miejsce zawdzięcza wyłącznie mnie. '''Cindy : '''Od kiedy ty się z kimś zgadzasz? '''Evelynn : '''Od wczoraj. '''Liam : '''Wczoraj jeszcze chciałaś wszystkich wokół pozabijać. Widać, jaka jesteś dwulicowa. :') '''Evelynn : Odezwał się uczciwy gracz. :') Liam : '''Ja przynajmniej nie gram na dwa fronty. Czekaj, dwa to za mało dla ciebie. Ty grasz na dziesięć frontów. '''Evelynn : '''Zajmij się lepiej sobą, bo wcale nie byłeś lepszy. '''Fatih : I znowu się zaczyna... Cindy : '''Fatih, chodź na taras. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Fatih : '''Dobrze, Że zostały 2 dni. Evelynn i Liam doprowadzają mni do białej gorączki. 2 tygodnie z nimi dały mi nieźle w kość. ;-; '''Cindy : Czy tutaj naprawdę musi zawsze być spina o cokolwiek? Jestem tym wymęczona. Jeszcze tylko 2 dni i nareszcie stąd spierdalam. >_> Willa - Taras W czasie, gdy Liam i Evelynn się kłócą, Cindy i Fatih ustalają plan wejścia do finałowej dwójki. Cindy : Hej, jeśli oni tak na siebie nawzajem naskakują, to nie możemy im teraz wchodzić w drogę. Niech się kłócą, będą chcieli się powywalać, a w skutku obydwoje wylecą i mamy finał. Fatih : '''To może być dobra myśl. Czyli nie wtrącamy się do ich konfliktu? '''Cindy : '''Nie. Chce być w finale z ostatnią normalną osobą w tej grze, dlatego żadne z nas nie może tego teraz spieprzyć. '''Fatih : '''Dokładnie. Idę do basenu. '''Cindy : '''To ja się poopalam. '''Fatih : Przecież już wyglądasz jak murzynka. Cindy : Ale ja chce więcej. <3 Fatih : Słyszałaś, że taka nadmierna opalenizna może spowodować raka? Cindy : '''A co w tych czasach go nie powoduje? (please) '''Fatih : '''No w sumie to wszystko jest teraz rakotwórcze. '''Cindy : Tak, dlatego mam wyjebane na to. Promienie słoneczne, jestem cała wasza. Willa - Kuchnia Liam z Evelynn nadal toczą spór, sami pewnie nie wiedzą o co. Evelynn : Ja bynajmniej strategię dobrą miałam. Liam : Bycie pół słodką i pół sukowatą idiotką to ta twoja dobra strategia? Żałosne. Evelynn : '''Sam jesteś żałosny. Ty i te twoje pułapeczki. Weź w ogóle idź się umyć do porządku, bo nadal cuchniesz tymi rzygami. A jakie to uczucie być obrzyganem przez kogoś 4 razy? <3 '''Liam : Lepsze, niż spędzanie czasu z tobą i twoimi dwoma przydupasami, których i tak wykopałaś. :') Evelynn : Uważaj, bo zawołam Alyshę i będzie piąty raz. <3 Liam : Pewnie nie zapomni dołożyć też tobie, tak jak wczoraj. Czy brzuszek jeszcze boli? ;'))) Evelynn : Ty mnie nie prowokuj... bo jak stracę cierpliwość, to zdechniesz w męczarniach. <3 Liam : Już to słyszałem 80 razy w tym programie. Wszystkim tak groziłaś, a nadal szczęśliwie żyją. Evelynn daje mu potężnegokopa w podbrzusze. Evelynn : 'Czy brzusio ma się dobrze? Kiepsko wyglądasz. <3 ''Liam zwija się z bólu. '''Liam : Ty wyglądasz kiepsko całe swoje życie. Pokój Zwierzeń Evelynn : '''Niech mnie zdenerwuje bardziej, to wyjedzie stąd w kawałkach. Debil. '''Liam : Skaranie boskie z tą nieznośną cichodajką. Ał... ;d Willa - Salon Do willi przychodzi Don. Don : '''Witam państwa. Zostaliście już tylko we czwórkę, ale jutro będzie was tu tylko dwoje. Ciekawe, kogo w końcu zabraknie. Nie wiem, dlaczego akurat wasza czwórka jest jeszcze tutaj, obstawiałem zupełnie kogoś innego. '''Liam : Dobra, dobra, skończ pieprzyć i przejdź do konkretów. Don : Nie pośpieszaj mnie cieniasie. Do rzeczy, wszyscy niech się przebiorą w stroje sportowe. Przed wami ostatnie wyzwanie o immunitet. 5 minut i odjeżdżamy, kto nie będzie przebrany na czas, wylatuje. Wszyscy biegną się przebrać i wracają po dwóch minutach. Don : I to ja rozumiem. Szybko, sprawnie, posłusznie. Chyba będę wymagał tego w przyszłych sezonach. Evelynn : Czy możemy już jechać? Nie mogę doczekać się wyzwania, które wygram. <3 Don : Nie bądź pewna swego. Czy powiedziałem, że osoba, która jako pierwsza przegra to wyzwanie, odpada z dalszej rywalizacji? Wszystkim schodzą dobre miny, są lekko podenerwowani. Don : 'Także radzę się przyłożyć. Gotowi To w drogę! ''Wyjeżdżają. Wyzwanie Po dotarciu na miejsce wyzwania finałowej czwórce opadły szczęki. Czekał na nich sprzęt do wspinaczki oraz długi, kilkupoziomowy pomost i kilka worków. Wszystko oczywiście tuż nad ostrymi skałami. 'Don : '''I co, zdziwieni? Waszym półfinałowym wyzwaniem będzie zebranie wszystkich worków położonych na platformie w jak najkrótszym czasie. Zwycięzca tej konkurencji będzie pierwszym finalistą tej edycji ILM. Zawodnik z najgorszym czasem opuści program i nie wygra ani centa. Życzę powodzenia. Jako pierwsza startuje Evelynn. '''Evelynn : '''Po raz pierwszy w tym programie mam cykora. Ale to nawet podniecające. <3 '''Fatih : '''Podnieca cię to, że możesz spaść i rozstrzaskać się o skały? '''Evelynn : '''Prędzej wy, niż ja. <3 '''Cindy : '''Nie życz drugiemu, co tobie niemiłe. A zresztą, dobra. Nie odzywam się do ciebie, niedługo i tak znikniesz z mojego życia. '''Evelynn : '''Marzę o tym, żebyś zamilkła na wieki, ty nędzna frajerko. <3 ''Cindy wzięła napoktany woreczek, po chwili znalazła psie odchody, które zebrała do woreczka. Kiedy Evelynn ponownie odwróciła się w jej stronę, Cindy rzuciła w nią klockiem. Eve oberwała w twarz. '''Evelynn : '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POŻAŁUJESZ DZIWKO!!!!!! ZNISZCZĘ CI ŻYCIE, ZOBACZYSZ!!!!! >:( '''Cindy : Zniszczyłaś mi już 2 tygodnie życia, podobnie jak wszystkim innym. Pora, żebyś wreszcie dostała za wszystko, co zrobiłaś. Nie dostaniesz się do tego finału, gwarantuję ci to. :) Evelynn : A ty zdechniesz w męczarniach za to, co zrobiłaś!!!! Cindy : Nie strasz, nie strasz, bo się zesrasz. Liam : '''Pierwszy raz trzymam w twoją stronę, obdartusko. :') '''Cindy : '''Ty masz szczęście, że ona tu jeszcze jest. Gdyby nie to, to ty byłbyś moim głównym rywalem. '''Liam : '''Też cię nie znoszę. '''Fatih : A ja nie zniosę dłużej waszego dogryzania sobie nawzajem. Już mam tego serdecznie dosyć. Wystarczy mi to, że ta długowłosa brunetka, której imienia nie chcę już nigdy więcej słyszeć zwyzywała mnie od najgorszych i życzyła śmierci na oczach całego świata. Nie męczy was to już, serio? Cindy : '''Mnie męczy. Bardzo. '''Liam : '''A ja lubię dogryzać innym. Sprawia mi to przyjemność. A ty marny arabie zamknij ten ryj, bo psujesz mi zabawę. '''Fatih : Jesteś dnem. Liam : '''Dojebałeś mi, nie wiem co powiedzieć. XDDDDD '''Cindy : '''Fatih, wiem, że jestem nerwowa i czasem daję się ponieść emocjom, ale ty teraz nie trać czasu i nerwów na takie dno mentalne, proszę. '''Don : To miłe, jak bardzo darzycie się nawzajem sympatią, ale proszę już wreszcie się przymknąć. Wyzwanie zaczynamy. Eve, właź już, czas liczę ci od teraz. Evelynn wchodzi na platformę, porusza się zarówno powoli, jak i szybko. Pierwszy worek odpięła z łątwością, przy kolejnych miała mały problem, ale w końcu jej się udało. Po kilku minutach wraca z ostatnim workiem. Zadowolona zdejmuje kask i przesyła całusa do kamery. Pozostałym zbiera się na wymioty. Pokój zwierzeń Fatih : W życiu nie widziałem tak dwulicowej, podłej, niezrównoważonej psychicznie i nieczułej osoby, jaką jest Evelynn. Drugim takim mniej złym osobnikiem jest Liam. Wyzwanie Don : Evelynn, twój czas wyniósł 5 minut i 43 sekundy. Zobaczymy, czy inni pobiją twój wynik. Liam, twoja kolej. Liam : 'Kaszka z mleczkiem. '''Evelynn : '''Obyś się potknął i wylądował na tych skałach. <3 '''Liam : '''Uważaj, bo ciebie tam zepchnę. ;) ''Cindy i Fatih strzelają facepalm'a. 'Don : '''Ruszaj! ''Liam bardzo szybko pokonuje platformę, wszystkie worki szybko przetransportował do mety, jednak przy ostatnim stracił równowagę i ze strachu upuścił worek, który wpadł na skały. '''Liam : '''Nosz cholera jasna! ;-; '''Don : '''Zapomniałem powiedzieć, że kiedy spadnie wam worek, to dodaje wam to 2 minuty. Liam, wracaj. '''Liam : Dzięki, że mi to teraz powiedziałeś. >:( Don : '''Okej, twój czas wynosiłby 2 minuty i 52 sekundy, ale że straciłeś jeden worek, masz czas 4:52. Jak narazie pobiłeś wynik Evelynn. Następna w kolejce jest Cindy. '''Liam : '''Spróbuj mnie przebić łajzo. :') '''Cindy : '''Zrobię to z czystą przyjemnością. '''Evelynn : '''Spadniesz! <3 '''Cindy : '''Szkoda, bo miałaś mnie przecież zabić za to gówno. :') '''Evelynn : '''Jak ja tobą gardzę... '''Cindy : '''Nie spodziewałam się. Myślałam, że mnie uwielbiasz. (please) '''Fatih : Lynn, zamknij się, błagam. Evelynn : Fuck off brudasie. <3 Fatih : ... Nie szpanuj angielskim zakompleksiona, patologiczna patusiaro. Zamknij w końcu ten popierdolony pysk, bo jedyne co potrafisz zrobić wręcz zajebiście, to doprowadzić człowieka do łez albo wściekłości, mam nadzieję, że za te groźby lub podżeganie do samobójstwa wsadzą cię jebana psychopatko do pierdla i już nigdy nie wyleziesz na wolność. Wiesz, czemu jesteś taką suką? Bo nie masz za grosz szacunku ani do innych, ani do samej siebie, godności również, rozumu i jesteś niezrównoważona emocjonalnie. Co twoi rodzice mieli w głowach, kiedy cię robili?! I jeszcze raz, ostatni powtarzam ci: ZAMKNIJ KURWA TĄ JEBANĄ MORDĘ I WYPIERDALAJ NA ZAWSZE JAK NAJDALEJ. Fatih zrobił się aż fioletowy z gniewu. Evelynn ucichła. Cindy w tym czasie bardzo szybko uwinęła się z wyzwaniem. Nucąc swoje ulubione piosenki wykonała zadanie bez najmniejszego potknięcia i z pełnym skupieniem. Don : Imponujące... twój wynik to 4:31. Przebiłaś Liam'a i prowadzisz. Jeżeli Fatih cię pokona, to on będzie pierwszym finalistą a pożegnamy się z Evelynn. Jeśli natomiast schrzani i będzie wolniejszy od Eve, to ty będziesz pierwszą finalistką, a on nas opuści. Fatih, szykuj się. Pokój zwierzeń Evelynn : I tak źle i tak niedobrze. Jeżeli ten muzułmanin wygra, to wylecę, a jak przegra ze mną, to wtedy ta szmata wejdzie do finału. Jednak wolałabym już, żeby ona wygrała, a ten skurwiel odpadł. Taki był wyszczekany przed chwilą? Zobaczymy, co powie, gdy wyleci. <3 Liam : Mam większe szanse przejść do finału w pojedynku z jedną z tych idiotek, niż z nim. Może jakąś pułapeczkę na niego zastawię? Wyzwanie Fatih wchodzi na platformę, Liam polewa brzeg pomostu jakąś mazią, a Evelynn odwiązuje linki przytrzymujące platformę. Cindy próbuje interweniować. Cindy : 'NO NIE!!!!! DON, WIDZISZ CO ONI ROBIĄ?! ZRÓB COKOLWIEK Z TYM!!!! >:( '''Don : '''Bardzo mi przykro Cindy. Takie rzeczy nie były niedozwolone. :/ '''Cindy : 'ŻE CO DO CHOLERY?! WIĘC ONI NISZCZĄ MU SZANSĘ NA UKOŃCZENIE TEGO WYZWANIA I NIC IM ZA TO NIE GROZI?! '''Don : '''No niestety... nie było tego w regulaminie... Pokój zwierzeń '''Cindy : To jakiś żart, albo zły sen. Biedny Faith... Mam dość tej powalonej gry, tej wstrętnej psychopatki i tego przebrzydłego gnojka... jeśli brudne zagrywki nie są niedozwolone, to za chwilkę przekonamy się, co państwo "NIENAWIDZĘ WSZYSTKICH WOKÓŁ, BO JESTEM PĘPKIEM ŚWIATA I PODŁYM, NIECZUŁYM CHUJEM" powie na moje gierki. Wyzwanie Cindy korzystając z nieuwagi dwójki bierze nożyczki i trzydziestocentrymetrowe szpilki. Szpilkami z całej siły uderza w odbyt Liam'a, a następnie obezwładnia Evelynn i obcina pół jej kucyka. Gdy dwójka zwija się z bólu, Cindy próbuje naprawić szkody, jednak Fatih i tak nie może przejść. Fatih : To się nie opłaca Cindy, nie musisz tego robić... Cindy : I mam pozwolić na to, żeby jedyna jeszcze normalna tu osoba odpadła, a ja musiałbaym zostać z tymi obrzydliwymi czubkami? Fatih : Spójrz na to z tej strony... będziesz finalistką, a w dodatku pozbędziesz się jednego z nich. Cindy : Nie uspokaja mnie ta myśl. Don : '''Fatih... mam złe wiadomości... '''Fatih : '''Już wiem, przegrałem, prawda? '''Don : '''Niestety... Przykro mi bardzo. '''Cindy : '''No nie... poważnie... To jest jakiś kolejny zły żart... co z nimi?! >:( '''Don : '''Cindy. Gratulacje, jesteś pierwszą finalistką I Love Money 2!!! '''Cindy : Jakoś mnie to nie cieszy... >:( Fatih : 'Wygrasz to, dasz radę. Wierzę w ciebie, poradzisz sobie z nimi. Głowa do góry! :) ''Cindy i Fatih przytulają się. '''Cindy : '''Gdy teraz pomyślę, że na początku za tobą nie przepadałam i byłam na ciebie wkurwiona, gdy wyrzuciłeś Alyshę... wstyd. :/ '''Fatih : Stare dzieje, teraz musisz skupić się na zwycięstwie. Wszyscy przegrani z pewnością liczą teraz na ciebie! :) Cindy : Ech... nie wiem, czy dam radę... :/ Evelynn i Liam podchodzą do Dona i pozostałej dwójki. Liam : 'Ty... już... nie... żyjesz... '''Evelynn : '''Dogrywkę wygram, więc możesz być już pewna, że jutro rano będziesz łysa, jak Heather i Sierra. To tyle z mojej strony, adios arabski frajerze! <3 ''Fatih pokazuje jej i Liamowi środkowy palec. '''Don : '''Fatih, muszę z przykrością anulować twój czek. To koniec twojej przygody w Meksyku. '''Fatih : I bardzo dobrze. Nigdy już nie wrócę do tego programu. NIGDY. Cindy : 'Będzie mi ciebie brakowało ziom, jesteś super! :( '''Fatih : '''Nie martw się, teraz już wszystko jest w twoich rękach. Nikt inny nie może wygrać. '''Cindy : '''Nie poddam się, obiecuję. ''Don anulował czek chłopaka, Fatih pożegnał się jeszcze raz z Cindy i wsiadł do samochodu, który odjechał od razu. '''Don : Cindy już jest w finale, a co do waszej dwójki... potępiam to, co zrobiliście... żadne z was nie zasługuje na tą nagrodę, widzimy się wieczorem, bądźcie pewni, że czeka was coś zaskakującego. Żegnam ozięble. Finałowa trójka wraca do willi. Pokój zwierzeń Cindy : 'Fatih ma rację, teraz wszystko jest już w moich rękach. Powinnam się dziś wyspać. Jak sobie pomyślę, że już wieczorem albo ten sukinsyn albo ta dziwka wkońcu wylecą... nikt mi tego wspaniałego uczucia nie zabierze. :) '''Liam : '''Muszę się teraz przygotować do dogrywki. Już nie mogę się doczekać. '''Evelynn : '''Liam, dziś nastąpi twój koniec frajerze... ze mną nigdy w życiu nie wygrasz! <3 Eliminacje ''Finałowa trójka schodzi do ogrodu, Don już czeka tam na nich. '''Don : '''I jak wasze wrażenia przed finałem? '''Evelynn : '''Lepiej być nie mogło! <3 '''Liam : Jestem pewien, że wygram. ;) Cindy : '''A ja jestem zmęczona. Streszczaj się z tą dogrywką. '''Don : '''A no tak, dogrywka. Oznajmiłem wam po wyzwaniu, że to będzie coś zaskakującego, prawda? '''Wszyscy : Nom. Don : 'No to spójrzcie tylko! ''Finałowa trójka spostrzega, że do ogrodu zmierzają ich byli konkurenci: Fatih, Alysha, Phil, Aisha, Tatiana i Kimberly. '''Cindy : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAA!!!! A jednak istnieje jeszcze sprawiedliwość w tym programie!!!! :D Alysha : Dokładnie dziołszka! Jak to powiedziała kiedyś Eva, "nadszedł słodki czas ZEMSTY"! >:) Kimberly : 'Jesteśmy tu po to, żeby ułatwić ci wygraną siorka! Nagrodę masz już w kieszeni! B) ''Evelynn i Liamowi odjęło w jednej chwili mowę. Obydwoje są zszokowani. '''Aisha : '''A wy śmiecie, co tak się krzywicie? Nie tęskniliście za nami? >:) '''Fatih : '''Dno mentalne, nic poza tym. ;) '''Tatiana : '''Ej ty, Kurwiolynn... miło się czytało mój dziennik złodziejko? '''Evelynn : ... Phil : '''Do końca życia zapamiętam spojrzenie tego z was, które za moment pogrążę. >:) '''Don : '''Zaskoczeni? To świetnie się składa. Bo to właśnie ta szósteczka wybierze rywala lub rywalkę Cindy w finale. Taka powtóreczka z poprzedniego sezonu. Specjalnie dla was! '''Alysha : '''Ojejuniu, biedactwa... teraz może my się poznęcamy na nich psychicznie, tak jak oni na nas przez cały sezon, co wy na to ludzie? :) '''Aisha : Czyżbyście zapomnieli, jak się mówi? Z tego co pamiętam, mieliście przez cały sezon najwięcej do powiedzenia. Które najpierw możemy zjechać? Tatiana : Wyliczankę zróbmy! ;) Kimberly : Laski, przecież możemy ich obojga po równo zmiażdżyć. >:) Fatih : Hej, może wylejemy na nich syrop klonowy i posypiemy piórami? No, dziś ja musiałem się z tym zmierzyć, tak mi przekreślili szansę na wygraną. :') Phil : Ja proponuję, żebyśmy wrzucili ich do śmieciarki, tylko tam się nadają. ;) Aisha : '''To mi nie wystarczy. Muszą porządnie oberwać. '''Alysha : '''Dokładnie. Za wszystko, zwłaszcza ta, która teraz sra w gacie, a wcześniej groziła mi, że mnie zajebie i chciała to zrobić. KILKAKROTNIE! :) Pokój zwierzeń '''Evelynn : TA GRA JEST USTAWIONA!!!! >:( Liam : '''NIE TAK WYOBRAŻAŁEM SOBIE DOGRYWKĘ!!!! >:( '''Cindy : Niech w końcu sprawiedliwość zwycięży... czekałam na ten moment... bardzo uparcie... Teraz ja sobie poserduszkuję! <3 Eliminacje Don : '''Dobrze kochani , rozpoczynamy ostatnie eliminacje! Zanim pozbawicie szansy Liama albo Evelynn, zapraszam po czek Cindy - naszą pierwszą finalistkę! '''Cindy : Chyba bardziej cieszy mnie fakt, że jedno z nich zniknie i nie wygra, niż to, że jestem w finale. xD Kimberly : Nie zapomnij tego wygrać mała! Cindy : '''Spokojnie, aplauzy za zwycięstwo zostawcie na jutro! :D '''Alysha : I to jest konkret babka! Wie czego chce! Moja krew! Jestem dumna! B) Cindy podchodzi i zadowolona odbiera czek po czym siada obok swoich psiapsi. Don : 'No to teraz przyjemniejsza część eliminacji. Fatihu, Alysho, Philu, Aisho, Tatiano, Kimberly - kogo z tej dwójki chcecie zobaczyć z anulowanym czekiem na 250k? ''Evelynn wracają do głowy wszystkie wspomnienia z całego sezonu, wszystkie jej akcje i momenty, w których doprowadzała konkurentów do eliminacji. Wszystko, co zrobiła, wróciło w jednej chwili. W dodatku zobaczyła na szóstkę, która patrzała na nią z tak samo wrednym uśmiechem, jak ona podczas ich eliminacji. 'Evelynn : '''Yyyy.... ... ... ... ... .... .... ... . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . Ja rezygnuję. ''Wszyscy są jednocześnie zaskoczeni, ale i wniebowzięci. '''Don : Jak to rezygnujesz? Evelynn : 'Normalnie. Logiczne, że wybiorą mnie, więc wolę sama się wykopać, niż dać to zrobić im. Mam jeszcze swoją godność. ''Słysząc o godności każdy wpada w atak śmiechu. 'Don : '''Jesteś pewna swojej decyzji? '''Evelynn : '''No.... tak, na 100%. Rezygnuję. '''Don : '''To w takim razie nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak tylko anulować twój czek na 250 tysięcy. '''Evelynn : '''Zrób to. ''Anuluje jej czek. '''Liam : No to jestem w finale. :) Don : '''Ty się tam nie ciesz, bo może nie być z czego. Evelynn, twój czek jest anulowany. Pora odejść. '''Evelynn : '''Adios, łajzy! Królowa odchodzi z godnością! <3 '''Alysha : Spierdalaj już i nic nie gadaj. <3 Evelynn ze środkowym palcem opuszcza posesję. Pokój zwierzeń Evelynn : '''To chyba oczywiste, że nie dałabym się im wywalić. Jestem za dobra, żeby z nimi przegrać w taki sposób. Buziaczki! <3 '''Liam : '''No to finał jest mój. Łatwo poszło. :) Eliminacje '''Don : Chcielibyście, żeby to był już koniec, co nie? No to się "niestety" musicie obejść smakiem. Wszyscy : Hę? Tatiana : '''Co tym razem? '''Don : To jury miało wybrać, kto zmierzy się w finale z Cindy. Ale do tego nie doszło, gdyż Eve zrezygnowała. Wobec tego wasza szóstka będzie musiała wybrać zwycięzcę tego sezonu. Taki bonusik dla was. Cindy i przegrani (poza Philem) są uradowani. Liam jest wściekły. Liam : '''ALE JAK TO?! PRZECIEŻ MIAŁ BYĆ JESZCZE FINAŁ!!!! TO JEST USTAWIONE!!!! >:( '''Don : '''NIE, nie jest ustawione. Mogła nie rezygnować, to by nie było ponownego głosowania. Pretensje do niej składać. '''Liam : PRZECIEŻ WIESZ, ŻE AKURAT IM ZALAZŁEM ZA SKÓRĘ, CO Z CIEBIE ZA PROWADZĄCY?! >O Don : '''O nie kochany, jestem świetnym prowadzącym. Oliver i Isabella nie wyrazili zgody na występ jako jury, ponieważ nie chcieli was już oglądać. Dlatego musiałem za nich wstawić Tatianę oraz Kimberly. Poza tym, to moja wina, że zalazłeś im za skórę? Cóż, sam jesteś sobie winien. Pokój zwierzeń '''Liam : TEN SHOW TO BURDEL!!! ZASKARŻĘ ICH, JESZCZE MNIE POPAMIĘTAJĄ!!!!! ZE MNĄ SIĘ TAK NIE POGRYWA!!! >:( Cindy : Jeśli za moment się obudzę i okaże się, że to cudowny sen, to się zdenerwuję, grzecznie mówiąc. Eliminacje Don : Przejdźmy do rzeczy. Przegrani, na kogo oddajecie głos? Tylko musicie zagłosować na osobę, która ma odpaść, pamiętajcie. Kimberly, zabierasz głos jako pierwsza. Kimberly : '''Z przyjemnością mogę powiedzieć, że Liam. '''Liam : Grrr! Don : 1-0. Tatiana, teraz ty. Tatiana : '''Oczywiście, że Liam. :') '''Liam : '''Nie daruję wam! >:( '''Cindy : '''Przymknij się. '''Don : '''2-0. Phil, twoja kolej. '''Phil : Po głębokim zastanowieniu oddaję głos na Cindy. Ciebie też nie lubiłem, więc mi to obojętne. ;) Cindy : Z wzajemnością. >_> Don : Okej, jest 2-1. Teraz Aisha. Aisha : '''LIAM. >:) '''Don : 3-1. Chyba wszystko za chwilę będzie przesądzone. Zapytam jeszcze Alyshy. Kogo ty wybierasz? Alysha : Cindy, masz mój głos! B) Kimberly, Tatiana, Alysha, Faith, Cindy : '''WTF?!?!?!?! '''Alysha : Co? :d Kimberly : Miałaś wybrać, kogo chcesz wyrzucić!!!! ;-; Alysha : 'O MATKO, PRZEPRASZAM NAJMOCNIEJ!!!! TO LIAMA!!! '''Don : '''Sorry, bez zmian moja damo. Mamy wynik 3-2. Wszystko w rękach Fatiha. Jeżeli wybierzesz Cindy, to będzie dogrywka. Jeżeli Liam'a, to mamy zwyciężczynię. '''Fatih : '''Nikogo to nie powinno zdziwić... mam zaszczyt oznajmić, że MAMY ZWYCIĘŻCZYNIĘ!!!!! <3 Liam, oddaję głos na ciebie, kretynie. >:) ''Serpentyny spadają nie wiadomo skąd (xD) i wszyscy poza Philem biegną do Cindy i podrzucają ją, dziewczyna popłakała się ze szczęścia. Liam natomiast rozgniewany targa swój czek i wybiega z willi. '''Don : '''CINDY, JESTEŚ ZWYCIĘŻCYNIĄ DRUGIEJ EDYCJI TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI : I LOVE MONEY!!!! MOJE SERDECZNE GRATULACJE!!!! '''Cindy : DZIĘKI WIELKIE DON! :D Don : '''Oficjalnie podpisuję teraz twój czek na 250 tysięcy dolarów, które otrzymujesz w nagrodę. Brawo! '''Cindy : Nie mogę w to jeszcze uwierzyć, wspaniale! :D Aisha : Cudownie, zasłużyłaś! :) Alysha : '''Stawiasz nam za to jakąś pizzę miś! B) '''Fatih : '''I mówiłem, że dasz radę! :D '''Cindy : Dziękuję wam kochani, bez was bym pewnie zjebała sprawę i nie wygrała. Zapraszam wszystkich na imprę! Dzwońcie jeszcze po resztę oprócz Olivera i Evelynn! :D Alysha : I Liama XD 'Cindy : '''A no tak xD '''Don : '''I w ten sposób kończymy drugi sezon TP:ILM! Dzięki, że byliście z nami i śledziliście losy naszej siedemnastki! Kłania się Don, a to było I Love Money 2!!! ''Ekran ściemnia się. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : I Love Money 2